M4-78 Campaign
The M4-78 Campaign was a mini war between Bruce Starkiller's crew and Vikram's army that was working with the Empire. Timeline 156 ABY Month 1 - Vikram sends Clay to use Rose and Bruce to locate clues to M4-78 and betray them later. Clay uses them to find the data on Tempus and betrays them, leaving them to authorities. Month 2 - Bruce and his friends are found innocent and released. They go to find Vao to help hack into Vikram's data base to get an advantage to look for M4-78. They rescue her from bounty hunters on Onderon and leave for a fuel depot in the Mid Rim. Month 2 - Vertibird crew receives distress call from Andres and Tim and lead an assault on Roman's flagship to rescue them with the help of the rebel alliance. They manage to rescue both of them, but Andres loses him right hand to Roman. They return to Yavin IV. Month 3 - After loading up on supplies, the crew manages to hack into Vikram's journals and piece together clues to Anoat. They take off for Anoat and are being tailed by Vikram and his army as well as Clay. The crew manages to find the final coordinates to M4-78 and are chased by Vikram and his army at the Anoat monolith. They manage to escape from the planet but are chased by the Empire, who are allied with Vikram. They lose them through an asteroid field and hide. Month 4 - The Empire baits the crew to come out of hiding and they leave for Bespin with a damaged hyperdrive. Vince has been hired by the Empire and follows them. Month 6 - The crew arrives at Cloud City for repairs to their hyperdrive and meet with Bruce's old friend Kortez. They stay there for the week until they are found and captured by the Roman, Vikram, Clay, and Vince. The crew is tortured for days in the city and Bruce is sent to the carbon chambers for his final punishment. The Empire hooks Bruce up to a mind reader in the carbon chambers and freezes him as well as gaining the information to the rebel base and M4-78. Vikram and the Empire part ways as Vikram and Clay take the crew as prisoners, but are saved after Andres comes to rescue them. Vikram manages to take Rose and Bruce back to the Ravager and Kortez and the others go after them in the Vertibird. They manage to reach M4-78 and damage the Ravager while taking damage to the Vertibird as well, causing both to crash. The crew goes after Bruce and Rose, freeing them. The crew tries to go after Vikram, but are stopped by Clay when he throws a grenade to kill all of them. Andres reverses the grenade on him, killing Clay. Bruce confronts Vikram at the core and manages to defeat him with the help of the core. The core and him exchange words and asks the core to deactivate the sector and lock down the area to prevent future parties from finding it. Bruce escapes with his crew and return to Yavin IV.